Robin (Fire Emblem)
Robin (or My Unit) is one of the three main characters from Fire Emblem: Awakening, the thirteenth installment of the series. Background At the beginning of Fire Emblem: Awakening, Robin is lying unconscious on a field, when they are rescued by Chrom's Shepherds. Despite losing their memory, Robin has great knowledge of fighting battles and serves as the troops' tactician. Leading Chrom and the Shepherds through a long campaign to protect Ylisse from the Plegians, Robin becomes Chrom's trusted advisor for war and ultimately leads to Chrom's victory over Gangrel. Two years after Gangrel's defeat, Valm intends to invade Ylisse. Chrom and Robin decide to talk to the new king of Plegia who is none other than Validar, whom was slain in Emmeryn's assassination attempt. Validar also introduces his hierophant, who looks exactly like Robin, and even introduces themselves by the same name. Nevertheless, Validar gives Chrom and the Avatar the necessary provisions to go to war. Later that night, a voice calls to the Avatar. Validar appears and reveals that the Avatar is the descendant of a long line of Grimleal leaders and the first one who has a Heart of Grima strong enough to become his vessel. However, fearing for her child's life, the Avatar's mother took them from their crib and fled the cult and Plegia altogether to protect her child from their cruel destiny. After defeating Walhart the Conqueror, and acquiring all of the Fire Emblem's gemstones, Robin and Chrom attempt to stop Validar's scheme to resurrect the Fallen Dragon, but they fail, and they are forced to fight against Grima. Powers & Abilities *'Skilled Tactician:' Robin is best known for his/her skill as a tactician. More details in the Feats section of this page. *'Foresight:' Robin has demonstrated the ability to see the future in certain situations. He/she predicted Chrom's "death", and he/she can also see his/her chances of striking the opponent, being stricken by them, or their chances of landing a critical hit, though this may be just gameplay mechanics. Skills *'Veteran': When Robin is paired up with another unit, any EXP gained is multiplied by 1.5. *'Ignis:' Increases damage dealt by adding half of his/her Strength/Magic stat, depending on which weapon is being used *'Solidarity': This skill increases the critical rate and critical evade to nearby allies. *'Tactical Advice': When Robin is the support unit in Guard Stance, the lead unit’s Hit rate is increased. Equipment *'Swords:' Though mostly represented with the Bronze Sword, Robin can wield a large variety of swords, with these next two being the highlights. **'Silver Sword:' Out of the common set of weapons in FE:A, this is the strongest one Robin can use. **'Levin Sword:' A magic sword that can shoot lightning. Robin's signature weapon. *'Tomes: '''By using magic tomes, Robin can summon a wide variety of spells. **'Thunder Line (Thunder, Elthunder, Arcthunder, Thoron, and Mjölnir):' Robin shoots a ball of lightning, which becomes deadlier depending on the spell used. Arcthunder explodes upon contact. Thoron consists of a constant stream of lightning. Mjölnir makes lightning fall from the sky, and it also increases Robin's skill. **'Fire Line (Fire, Elfire, Arcfire, Bolganone, and Valflame):' Robin shoots a fireball, which becomes deadlier depending on the spell used. Arcfire shoots a constant stream of flames. Bolganone causes an eruption beneath the opponent's feet. Valflame covers the opponent in a huge ball of flames, and also increases Robin's magic power. **'Wind Line (Wind, Elwind, Arcwind, Rexcalibur, Excalibur, and Forseti):' Robin shoots a gust of wind, which becomes deadlier depending on the spell used. Elwind shoots a blade made out of wind. Forseti shoots a constant stream of wind, and also increases Robin's speed. **'Nosferatu (Non-canon):' A Dark Magic tome that Robin can't use in his default classes, but appears in the Super Smash Bros. series as one of his special attacks. With it, Robin absorbs the enemy's health. *'Seals''' **'Master Seal': Promotes all Level 10+ first-tier units into a different class. **'Second Seal': Re-classes a given unit into a class belonging to a different class set. *'Einherjar': During his/her time in the Outrealms, Robin collected numerous Einherjar cards. These cards hold a phantom of a warrior from the past. According to Old Hubba, the Einherjar replicate these spirits of heroes down to their personalities and appearance, but they are nothing more than phantoms and are completely loyal to whoever summons them. Once they are defeated they revert to their card form and can be summoned later. **Shadow Dragon ***Prince Marth ***Caeda ***Ogma ***Navarre ***Merric ***Linde ***Nyna ***Minerva ***Tiki (Shadow Dragon) ***Gharnef ***Camus **Gaiden ***Alm ***Celica ***Clair ***Valbar ***Clive ***Boey ***Luthier ***Nomah ***Deen ***Mycen **Genealogy of the Holy War - 1st Generation ***Sigurd ***Deirdre ***Quan ***Ethlyn ***Arden ***Ayra ***Jamke ***Lachesis ***Lewyn ***Arvis **Genealogy of the Holy War - 2nd Generation ***Seliph ***Julia ***Larcei ***Ulster ***Arthur ***Fee ***Ced ***Ares ***Altena ***Julius ***Ishtar ***Travant **Thracia 776 ***Leif ***Finn ***Nanna ***Eyvel ***Dagdar ***Mareeta ***Salem ***Olwen ***Saias ***Raydrik **The Binding Blade ***Roy ***Lilina ***Wolt ***Shanna ***Lugh ***Raigh ***Cecilia ***Sophia ***Perceval ***Zephiel ***Narcian **The Blazing Blade ***Eliwood ***Lyn ***Hector ***Florina ***Matthew ***Serra ***Karel ***Nino ***Jaffar ***Nergal ***Ursula ***Lloyd ***Linus **The Sacred Stones ***Ephraim ***Eirika ***Seth ***Moulder ***Lute ***Amelia ***Innes ***Marisa ***L'Arachel ***Lyon ***Selena **Path of Radiance ***Ike ***Elincia ***Titania ***Soren ***Mist ***Mia ***Zihark ***Lucia ***Geoffrey ***Ashnard ***Petrine **Radiant Dawn ***Micaiah ***Sothe ***Edward ***Leonardo ***Brom ***Nephenee ***Sigrun ***Sanaki ***Sephiran ***The Black Knight ***Oliver **New Mystery of the Emblem ***King Marth ***Katarina ***Catria ***Norne ***Etzel ***Horace ***Malice ***Athena ***Legion ***Hardin Alternate Forms *Grandmaster *Cavalier *Paladin *Great Knight *Knight *General *Myrmidon *Swordmaster *Assassin *Mercenary *Hero *Fighter *Warrior *Barbarian *Berserker *Archer *Sniper *Dark Mage *Sorcerer *Mage *Sage *Dark Knight *Cleric/Priest *War Cleric/War Monk *Dark Flier *Dread Fighter Feats Strength *Capable of easily defeating the Risen, reanimated monsters with enhanced strength. *Destroyed Grima, the Fallen Dragon, who is as large as a mountain. *In an alternate timeline, killed Chrom in one shot. *His/her weakest lightning spells are capable of destroying trees. Speed *Can dodge magic bolts of lightning. *Capable of outspeeding Chrom and catching him off guard. Durability *Tanked blasts from Grima, who is capable of wiping out entire kingdoms. *Broke free from Validar's mind control. Skill *Has lead the Shepards to victory in nearly every battle they've fought. *Can automatically tell how strong their opponent is and any weaponry they may have access to. *Defeated King Gangrel of Plegia. *Defeated Walhart the Conqueror, whose army had never been defeated before. *Singlehandedly led his army to destroy most Valmese ships, even though Robin's army had half as many ships as them. *Killed his father Validar, and changed the future that Lucina comes from. *Has recieved training from Priam, an expert swordsman who is a descendant of Ike. *Capable of coming up with great strategies on the run. Weaknesses *Limited amount of weapon uses. *More of a planner than a fighter. *Works better as a member of a team. Fun Facts *He/she's the only unit in FE:A capable of getting married with every other unit (except his/her son/daughter from the future, obviously). *Robin's name greatly varies between regions: Reflet for Japan, and Daraen for all non-English-speaking European regions. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Wind Manipulators Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Fire Emblem Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:JRPG Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Completed Profiles